Humans
Note: This page is currently in development and you can help by adding a short brief about the humans listed on this page. This page is intended to be the humans' version of the Shinigami page, each with links to the main character pages. This page is only for main characters, not minor characters. These are the human characters in Death Note. General Information Appearance Humans have physiological differences like genetic, racial, ethnic affiliation. They stand on two legs and have two arms. They also have one head, with two eyes, a nose, and a mouth. Nature and abilities Humans are naturally born with abilities such as intelligence, creativity, emotional strength, socialization, and others. Some are gifted with abilities that stand out from others. Recurring humans Light Yagami Light Yagami is the main protagonist of the series. At the start of the series, he discovers the Death Note and uses it to kill criminals, then becoming known to the people of Japan as "Kira" (based on the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "killer"). Near figures out that he is both Kira and the second L, and calls him "L-Kira". L L is a world-renowned detective who takes on the challenge of catching the mass murderer known as Kira. In his investigation, L becomes highly suspicious of Light Yagami, and makes it his goal to prove that Light is Kira. L goes by many names aliases including Ryuuzaki, Hideki Ryuga, Eraldo Coil, and Deneuve. Misa Amane Misa Amane is a supporter of Kira who eventually becomes the second Kira. After gaining a Death Note, she seeks out Kira in order to thank him for killing the man who murdered her family, and to offer him her help. Having made the trade for the Shinigami Eyes, Misa learns that the identity of Kira is Light Yagami. After a meeting with Light, she decides to dedicate her life to helping Light however she can, and becomes determined to use her eyes to uncover L's real name. Near Near is the youngest of L's two successors, raised in Watari's orphanage for gifted children (Wammy's House). After the death of L, Near begins his investigation of the Kira case, gathering evidence over a period of four years, Near takes his findings to the President of the United States and reveals himself to be the true successor of L. Soon after, Near becomes the head of the SPK and continues the hunt for Kira. Mello Mello is the oldest of L's two successors, raised at Wammy's House—Watari's orphanage for gifted children in Winchester, England. When Roger decides that Mello should work with Near to capture Kira, he refuses, citing an inability to work with somebody he is considered "second" to. He eventually seeks help from the Mafia. Matt Matt is third in line to succeed L and also an accomplice in the Kira case, performing espionage work for Mello. He was also raised at Wammy's House. Watari Watari is L's handler, as well as the supplier of logistics to the Japanese Task Force. He is also the founder of Wammy house and the man who recruited L. Teru Mikami Teru Mikami is a criminal prosecutor chosen as the new Kira by Light Yagami. Mikami takes ownership of the Death Note after Light feels it is much too dangerous for Misa Amane to keep it. He also performs an eye trade with Ryuk, earning him the Shinigami Eyes. When Mikami's decisions reveal that he can follow the thoughts and ideals of the first Kira, Light wonders if Mikami will become much-needed help, or a new threat. Yagami Soichiro Soichiro Yagami is Light Yagami's and Sayu Yagami's father, Chief of the NPA, and a police officer that initially leads the Japanese Task Force. Touta Matsuda Touta Matsuda is a young member of the NPA and the Japanese Task Force. He is considered by many of the characters as ignorant, but most commonly as an "idiot". Matsuda is Misa's first manager which he was rather pleased about. However, due to a certain issue, he was replaced by Mogi. Naomi Misora Naomi Misora is a former FBI agent and the fiancée of agent Raye Penber. After the death of Raye (who was a member of the FBI team being used by L, and charged with following the suspect Light Yagami), Naomi begins her own investigation into his death and comes to conclude that Kira is responsible. When Light Yagami overhears Naomi's plan to give her theory to the Task Force, he quickly decides to eliminate her. Raye Penber Raye Penber is an FBI agent investigating Light early on in the story. He is also Naomi Misora's fiancé. Unfortunately, he was killed by Light Yagami (Kira)'s Death Note, and could not live to report Kira's true identity. Shuichi Aizawa Shuichi Aizawa is a respected member of the NPA and Japanese Task Force. He takes his work very seriously and, for this reason, does not approve of Misa Amane's antics. He becomes annoyed when she or someone else refers to her as Misa-Misa, and often chides Touta Matsuda for his immature behavior. Kanzo Mogi Kanzo Mogi is one of the most dedicated members of the Japanese Task Force, but also one of the most reserved. Mogi rarely speaks, even when someone presents an opinion he agrees with. He is shown to be an excellent actor, becoming an excited and cheery manager for Misa on demand and in seeming contradiction to his usual demeanor. Hirokazu Ukita Hirokazu Ukita was a member of the Kira investigation team that was lead by L. When Misa Amane (second Kira) has Sakura TV broadcast a message from her as Kira, Ukita recklessly rushes to the station to stop the broadcast, without any prompting by the rest of the team. Since Misa has the Shinigami Eyes, she kills him as soon as he approaches the door and is about to shoot. Hideki Ide Hideki Ide is a member of the Japanese Task Force. He helps coordinate their efforts, and performs actions such as organizing a blockade of police cars to trap Higuchi. He has a short fuse and hates foolishness, especially those that Matsuda does. He is a great friend of Aizawa and says he decided to join the team of L because of it. Kiyomi Takada Kiyomi Takada first appears as Light's classmate and girlfriend. She later becomes Kira's spokeswoman on the TV station NHN. Believing in Kira's ideals, Kiyomi becomes Kira's spokeswoman for News 6 on the station NHN. Her beauty and poise make her very popular with viewers, who treat her as if she were a goddess. Kiyomi, rather proud of herself, believes that Misa is undeserving of Light, which leads to a sort of rivalry between the two women. She has a connection with Teru Mikami as being chosen as a spokeswoman. Before her fate is sealed, she kills Mello with a piece of the Death Note. She commits suicide by fire as written in Light's Death Note (hidden in his watch). Kyosuke Higuchi Kyosuke Higuchi is the head of Technology Development at the Yotsuba Corporation, and part of the Yotsuba Group. He is known as the Third Kira or Yotsuba Kira. He used the Death Note for selfish reasons such as promotion and furthering the business of Yotsuda. He was caught shortly after, his identity uncovered by Misa Amane. After he was arrested, his Death Note was given to Light, which gave Light his memories back, and Light killed Kyosuke before he was even put in a police car. It is heavily implied that Kyosuke was not even aware of the original Kira's goal. Aiber Aiber is a professional con-man in the employ of L. Aiber plays the role of Eraldo Coil, one of L's detective aliases, during the investigation of the Yotsuba Group. Aiber uses his initial "A", just like L, when communicating through computers. In the manga, after L's death, Light Yagami writes Aiber's real name in the Death Note. Aiber dies of liver cancer in a hospital in Paris, France with his family at his bedside. In the anime, Aiber suddenly dies in front of his family (probably from a heart attack as only his name was shown to be written in the Death Note). Wedy Wedy is a professional catburglar under the employ of L. Like L and Watari, Wedy also uses an initial in her computer communication. In order to avoid confusion with Watari ("W"), she deliberately uses the lowercase form, "w". After L's death, Light writes her name into the Death Note. She dies on January 10 in a traffic accident while in Colorado. In the anime version, she seems to suffer a heart attack while driving her motorcycle, only crashing after dying (only her name is shown written in the Death Note). Category:Humans Category:Article stubs Category:Needs Attention Category:Need of cleanup